solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG Special
Introduced in 1961, the Special slotted above the Junior and below the Standard. It was produced continuously for a decade, before being effectively replaced in mid-1971 by the SG Pro. However, it quickly returned in mid-1972, now with mini-humbuckers. It continued production until 1976 and was effectively replaced again, this time by the "The SG"/Firebrand until being reintroduced in 1983 for the first time with full-size humbuckers. In 1992, it was redesigned along with the Standard, and was produced for the next 20 years in that style. Related: * SG Classic * Pete Townshend Signature 1961-1965 * 1962: $210 (~$1700 in 2017) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Brazilian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays * Indian Rosewood fretboard (~1965) * Open Book headstock * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * 17o headstock pitch * 14o headstock pitch (1965) * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width * 1 5/8" nut width (1964) * 1 9/16" nut width (1965) Binding: * Single-ply, neck Electronics: * Two "Soapbar" P-90s w/ black plastic covers ** AlNiCo 5 magnet ** ~7-8K Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Chrome Hardware (1965) * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** White plastic oval buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle * Black Bell knobs w/ pointers (early 1961 only) * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers * Angled wraparound bridge/tailpiece (1961 only) * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece ** Optional Short Maestro Vibrola (1962-1964) * Standard Short Maestro Vibrola (1965) Finishes: * Cherry * Polaris White * TV Yellow * Pelham Blue (Custom Order) * Cardinal Red (Custom Order) 1966-1971 * March 1970: $295 * September 1970: $325 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany (mid 1969-1971) * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays * Open Book headstock * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp (late 1970-1971) * 14o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale (1966-1969) * 24 9/16" scale (1969-1971) * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck Electronics: * Two "Soapbar" P-90s w/ black plastic covers ** Short bar AlNiCo 5 magnet ** ~7.5K Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** White plastic oval buttons * 5-ply "Batwing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle (1966-1968) ** Shallow bevel angle (1969-1971) * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply black and white * Black Reflector knobs (1966-1968) * Black Witch Hat knobs (late 1968-1971) * Compensated bridge * Short Maestro Vibrola Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut (1969-1971) 1972-1978 * June 1973: $385 * January 1975: $425 Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction * Joins body at 20th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays (mid 1972-early 1973) * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ small block inlays * Open Book headstock * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 9/16" nut width Binding: * Neck: double-ply, black on outside (mid 1972-early 1973) Electronics: * Two Mini-Humbuckers w/ black covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Chrome Kluson individual tuning machines ** Chrome "Keystone" buttons * "Angel Wing" pickguard, single-ply * Bell shaped truss rod cover, single-ply * Black Witch Hat knobs (mid 1972-late 1972) * Black Speed knobs * "Harmonica" tune-o-matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece (mid 1972-early 1973) * Tune-o-matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece * Optional Bigsby vibrola Finishes: * Cherry * Walnut 1983-1991 This version of the SG Special was originally designed as an Epiphone model built by Gibson in Kalamazoo as part of their "America Series" in 1982. Due to slow sales, the model was rebranded as a Gibson in 1983. In some cases, the outline of an Epiphone logo can be seen beneath the Gibson logo. Production was also switched over to Nashville around the same time. The one-pickup version was discontinued in 1986. * 1983: $525 Body: * Beveled, solid Alder or Poplar body (1983-1985) * Beveled, solid Mahogany body (1986-1991) * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 3-pc laminated Maple * Set-in construction * Joins body at 20th fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays * Ebony fretboard w/ dot inlays (1986-1991) * Open Book headstock * Silkscreened Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * One or two black uncovered Tim Shaw Humbuckers * 3-way switch & 2 Vol, 1 Tone (two pickups) * 1 Vol, 1 Tone (one pickup) Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Chrome Kluson individual tuning machines ** "Green Key" buttons * Bell shaped truss rod cover, double-ply * Black Bell knobs * Schaller 455 combination bridge/tailpiece (1983-1984) * Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece (late 1985-1989) * Optional Kahler Flyer (1985) * Optional Floyd Rose w/ black chrome hardware (1986) Finishes: * Ebony * Alpine White * Ferrari Red * TV Yellow * Silver * Antique Sunburst * Pewter * Panther Pink 1992-2012 In 2002, the SG Special Faded was introduced, featuring an open-pore (no grain filler), matte finish and an Ebony fretboard with Crescent Moon inlays. By 2003, the inlays were changed to regular dots and fretboards became mostly Rosewood. All other specifications the same. Body: * Beveled, solid Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Mahogany * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Ebony fretboard w/ dot inlays (1992-1994) ** Limited production (1995-1998) * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays (1999-2012) * Ebony fretboard ** Crescent Moon inlays (2002 Faded) ** Dot inlays (2003 Faded) * Open Book headstock * Silkscreened Gibson logo * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 9/16" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * Two black uncovered 490R/490T Humbuckers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Chrome Kluson individual tuning machines ** "Green Key" buttons * 3-ply "Batwing" pickguard * Bell shaped truss rod cover, double-ply * Black Bell or Reflector knobs * Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Ebony * Alpine White * Ferrari Red * Wine Red * TV Yellow * Worn Cherry (Faded) * Worn Brown (Faded) * Ebony Stain * Plum * Cream (w/ gold hardware) * Blue/Teal "Flip-Flop" * Pewter * Metallic Teal (w/ gold hardware) Historic Special Reissue (2000-Present) These models are produced in smaller numbers by the Custom Shop, to vintage-accurate specs. Also offered in "V.O.S." (Vintage Original Spec) with lightly dulled finish and hardware. Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish ** Aniline dye Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays * Brazilian Rosewood fretboard w/ dot inlays (some early models) * Open Book headstock * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets * 24 5/8" scale * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Single-ply, neck Electronics: * Two "Soapbar" P-90s w/ black plastic covers ** AlNiCo 5 magnet ** ~7-8K Ohms DCR * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel hardware * Kluson 3-on-a-plate tuning machines ** White plastic oval buttons * 5-ply "Angel Wing" pickguard ** Wide bevel angle * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply, wide bevel angle * Black Reflector knobs w/ pointers (Faded Cherry) * Black Bell knobs w/ pointers * Compensated wraparound bridge/tailpiece * Optional short Maestro vibrola Finishes: * Faded Cherry * TV Yellow * Classic White 2014 2015 Body: * Beveled, solid Mahogany body * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Mahogany * Set-in construction * Joins body at 22nd fret * Indian Rosewood fretboard ** Mother of Pearl dot inlays ** Increased fretboard thickness ** Buffed and oiled fretboard * Open Book headstock * Silkscreened Gibson logo * Silkscreened "Les Paul 100" signature * Les Paul hologram * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 22 frets ** Lower fret height * 24 9/16" scale * Zero fret adjustable brass nut * 1 11/16" nut width Electronics: * Two '61 Zebra Humbuckers ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 7.74k ohms D.C.R. * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone Hardware: * Nickel Hardware * G-Force automatic tuning system * Bell shaped truss rod cover, double-ply * Black Bell knobs * Tune-O-Matic bridge and stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Translucent Ebony * Heritage Cherry * Fireburst 2016-2017 Special T 2016-2017 Special HP 2016-2017 Faded T 2016-2017 Faded HP 2017 Special HP 2018 2018 Faded Special 400 (1986) Special Voodoo (2002-2004) Special Platinum (2004) Special New Century (2008) '67 Special Reissue (2007) Faded 3-Pickup Worn white and worn ebony Special HH (2011) Special Limited (2012) Special '70s Tribute (2012) Special Raw Power (2012) Robot Special (2012)